


are you going my way?

by prompto



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Boys Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, slight dubious consent for like 5 seconds I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the train ride home Yosuke contemplates his feelings for Souji but ends up being interrupted by the strangest of scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	are you going my way?

The sounds of bustling people within the confines of the subway almost went unnoticed by Yosuke as he stood in a far corner of the train car. In that moment, he was completely lost in the steady beat being emitted from his headphones.

It was soothing to him after such a long day. He'd gone through hell in attempts to make it to class on time, only to get there and find that it had been canceled. Go figure.

The only upside was he had the day off tomorrow. WIth a glance down at his phone, there was a notification that popped up and showed Souji had read his latest text. It was a general text about being on the way home, asking if Souji was planning on cooking or if they should just order pizza instead. They had both agreed beforehand that given they were both off and staying home tomorrow, it'd be sort of a night in for the two of them.

If he was to put a label on it, living with Souji had proven to be very domestic. It wasn't much different from when they would hang out in Inaba. If anything it was just like an extended hangout of sorts without having to worry about curfews or being too loud.

The only problem was of late was quelling the jealousy that would rear its ugly head at times whenever Souji would go out on dates.

The harsh realization that he had a never-ending crush on his best friend which had further developed into feelings bordering that of the _'L'_  word had made Yosuke groan externally far too many times.

On more than one occasion, he'd turned to Chie on the matter, begging the girl for advice since she'd gone through a similar sort of scenario with Yukiko.

"Just do it!"

That was always Chie's encouraging response. One day she'd kissed Yukiko without a second thought and was surprised to find Yukiko returning it despite being completely red in the face while doing so.

The subject of Souji's sexuality was another topic he'd poked at a few times in hopes of getting an answer. It was hard enough bringing it up in conversation because Souji would always turn the same questions back on him. Yosuke would end up being a babbling mess, trying to shrug it off and affirm he still only wanted girls.

Yosuke didn't know what to label himself as anymore. He still liked girls, but he had an  _overwhelming_  attraction for Souji that he feared would never go away at this point. Sometimes he convinced himself to just forego Souji's idea of no labels and go for whoever he was attracted to. Chie had always mumbled about that being more along the lines of pansexual, but he couldn't be bothered to focus too much on it. All he knew was that he was Souji-sexual day in and day out.

Flipping over to another song, he found it was one of his favorites and quickly settled into the rhythm of it. The car jostled to a stop as the doors opened to allow people in and out. Holding onto the handle overhead, his eyes remained cast down at his iPhone just as he noticed Souji had finally replied to his text.

A few swipes of his index finger grazing across the screen had him looking at the message he had received. Confusion instantly muddled his features.

_♥ ♫ Souji  ♫ ♥_

_I heard you last night._

That confusion deepened as he tried to piece together the meaning behind such a cryptic message.

What had he been doing last night?

Last night, well he’d first tried to cram in a half-way decent essay that he thought was going to be due today but the class had been canceled- wasted effort. It was almost midnight by the time Yosuke finally crawled into bed and killed enough time playing his DS to feel his eyes getting heavy.

Of course, his luck had him being draw from his peaceful slumber with an aching hard-on after having dreamed of a certain silverette.

Tensing up at the idea of Souji possibly knowing what happened, Yosuke's hands immediately clammed up as he tried to type out a decent reply.

Souji was supposed to have been out late on some date or another which was rather customary for him. Naturally, Yosuke had assumed that his friend would've ended up at the girl's apartment or pouring into bed quite late and being too exhausted to do anything but sleep.

So either he got back early and heard Yosuke whining and grimacing over his essay or...

A flash of remembrance had him seeing the digital clock reading a time of 2:45am. The rain was hitting his bedroom window in a repetitive sound that helped in his moment of drowning out the world around him. It was all too easy to succumb to the need to run his hand over his cock, trying to hold back from moaning Souji’s name and failing for the umpteenth time that month.

His stomach dropped as his brain was failing in coming up with a witty reply to counter what was  _possibly_  being implied. There was no way Souji had heard him, not with the rain and  _why_ would Souji be listening in on him anyway-

The cart was lightly knocked around again as it took a turn into the long tunnel. Glancing up at the automated signs, there was still a few more stops to go until he could depart. The lights flickered some and with how crowded the car had become, Yosuke found himself shuffling closer to the wall to avoid bumping into people.

For a moment everything went dark. It wasn't unusual for that to happen, but when Yosuke felt a presence directly behind of him he froze.

The music suddenly lowered into a soft build up. There was a single breath felt against his neck. The oddness of the situation had him stuck in a state of shock. Any thoughts revolving around the Souji problem took a back seat as he tried to process the best course of action before the worst of such a situation were to occur.

Maybe it was an accident. The car was pretty crowded, and it wasn't as if he hadn't bumped into a few people here or there in his lifetime so far. Yosuke tried to will the stranger away by stepping closer to the wall only to feel how the person pressed closer in response, now leaving them aligned chest to back.

"U-Uh..excuse.." Yosuke tried to get a word in, the nervousness creeping into his voice and making him more unsure of what his next course of action could be. Turning his head, he tried to catch a look at the person only to make out a detail that it was someone with short hair. The darkness blanketed over the people surrounding him, making it difficult to see much of anything since Yosuke's eyes hadn't adjusted enough yet.

Biting his lower lip, the brunet felt how the person pushed his hips more against Yosuke's backside. Hands were trailing as well, starting to roam over his body. The touch was felt from his chest and continuing further south. At reaching the top of his jeans, the stranger’s lips dragged along his neck, lightly nipping some at the skin above his collarbone.

Yosuke felt dirty for even being remotely aroused by any of this.

His hands pressed against the wall of the car, fingernails dragging some as he tried to bite back any noises. It was obscene what was happening. The bass suddenly dropped and nearly deafened him, drowning him further into uncertainty with this unknown predator.

Tears began to prickle his eyes from the frustration of it all. He was going to have to make a scene for sure. Just as he was about to push the person away and scream like hell the lights flickered back on. With his eyes having been cast down to the floor out of a building shame, he slowly drew his gaze up to now see the stranger’s hands that rested near the button of his jeans.

 _Something_  about those hands...something there caught his attention immediately. There was a multi-colored ring resting on the index finger of the left hand.

It was Souji.

Brown eyes glanced up to the glass in front of him, seeing the familiar shade of silver hair. Their eyes met for a split second in the reflection, Yosuke catching sight of Souji’s signature smirk before everything flickered back to darkness.

So many questions filled his mind.

The main one being that of  _‘why’_.

Yosuke felt the tears dry instantly, but his heart pounded so hard that he swore could hear it over the sound of his music.

The lips at his neck brushed over his skin. Tensing up at feeling how his right headphone was pulled away from his ear, he felt Souji’s lips almost run along his earlobe as he muttered something softly.

“I heard you calling my name last night.”

Yosuke snapped his eyes shut.

Somehow the nervousness still fluttered within him, but a wave of relief filled him in the same instance. If Souji was doing this then that meant he was okay with it- or that’s what Yosuke assumed anyway.

Souji’s hands continued in their descent, slowly undoing Yosuke’s jeans to rub at the erection visible beneath the orange boxers there.

Yosuke’s breath hitched at the touch, his body pressing back more against Souji’s for both support and to feel Souji’s own erection pressing against his backside. Knowing Souji was just as turned on only made Yosuke harder and ache for more.

“P-Please..” Yosuke attempted to whisper, finding it difficult to tell what the volume of his voice truly was given the music that was still reverberating from his headphones to his ears.

The idea of being in public and doing such things had always been a nice fantasy but nothing he ever imagined he’d seriously partake in. After over a year of pining for his best friend though to now have him pulling out his cock to stroke over it slowly well..that had Yosuke willing to do just about anything.

It was crowded anyways, and the lights flickered out again as Souji thumbed at the slit of his cock. The wetness from his pre-cum made Souji’s hand hot and slick in his gradual strokes.

Yosuke shuddered, slowly starting to push his hips into Souji’s grasp. The warmth of a tongue and lips were at the brunet’s neck again, teeth barred and running more over his skin in a way that was sure to leave a mark or two.

Souji grasped onto Yosuke’s hip with his left hand, undulating his own hips forward and breathing a low, rough groan against Yosuke’s neck.

A sudden movement caused the car to jerk somewhat, making Souji fall forward against Yosuke more, only snapping his hips forward as well in the process. It was mostly by accident, but it had Yosuke whimpering from how good it had felt. Each flicker of the lights had Yosuke glancing up at the window to see the visual there which made him want Souji to really fuck him when they got home.

It was so good. Yosuke panted, trying his best to hold back any noises. Staring down at Souji’s hand and knowing the other was getting off from this was overwhelming. Souji touched him like he was made to do just that. Yosuke felt too flustered as that hand gripped at the base of his cock, stroking more pre-cum along for ever hotter, more fluid strokes.

Yosuke knew he was close. The way Souji kept rutting against him at that increased pace made him sure Souji was as well. He reached back, his hand grasping at the back of Souji’s neck and into silver locks. Tilting his head just enough, the silent command was immediately fulfilled as Souji dipped his head in to meet Yosuke’s lips in a mutual kiss.

It was rough and messy. Yosuke trembled more as the pleasure reached an all time high. His knees went weak, but Souji’s hand on his hip kept him secure.

With Souji’s tongue delving into his mouth, his whimpers and moans were muffled. There was a hint of chai tea and cinnamon lingering on Souji’s tongue which drew Yosuke in even more. The ability to care about how much of a mess he must’ve been quickly disappeared as he felt that build up starting to hit him steadily. His hips snapped into Souji’s grasp, ensuring to keep his ass rubbing back against that hardness pressing against him so perfectly as he did so. Yosuke’s hand clutched into silver locks of hair, clutching so hard his knuckles turned white.

The kiss was broken with hints of saliva now coating their lips.

“Souji..I..” A noise close to a gasp and whine came from Yosuke which signaled Souji mostly because it was similar to what he had heard the night before through such thin walls.

Souji kissed him hard, swallowing up Yosuke’s moans as the brunet’s release hit him hard. The spurts of cum were warm on Souji’s palm and fingers, and he could feel each tremble that ran through the other’s body.

With a final push forward, Souji finally let that intensity overtake his senses. Moaning hotly into Yosuke’s mouth, he shuddered against Yosuke’s backside, letting him feel the pulsations of his cock and cum releasing beneath the layers of fabric between them.

The momentary high had them both panting lightly against one another’s lips. Yosuke finally met Souji’s gaze, feeling weaker than he already was just from how Souji smiled at him.

“Partner..why...?”

“I already told you why.” Leaning back in, he took Yosuke’s lips in a soft kiss this time.

“This is..a little embarrassing..” Yosuke mumbled, letting Souji help him recompose himself as best he could by maneuvering their jackets and messenger bags around to cover up any obvious hints of what had happened. Their stop was readily approaching now.

“Good thing we’re headed home.” Souji mused as Yosuke was flustered from what had just developed between them, but still leaning closely against Souji as casually as he could manage.

As the two exited the car and headed towards the stairs, Yosuke whispered to him in a threatening way that wasn’t threatening at all.

“I’m gonna get you back for this.”

Souji chuckled lightly, smiling as he moved his hand to grab onto Yosuke’s own. “Promise?”

_~ fin._


End file.
